Picture
by cloudsallaround
Summary: When the twins announce they want to take a picture with their beloved classmate, Haruhi knows she should've gone home while she had the chance. One-shot, no pairings.


Words - 1,811  
Pairing - none  
Disclaimer - I do not own Ouran High School Host Club or any of its' content.

Vocabulary:  
Tono - Lord  
Senpai - upperclassman  
Okaa-san - mother  
Doushita no? - what's wrong?  
Hai - yes

**x**

**Picture**

**x**

One day, when the members of the Host club were reorganizing everything after a day of entertaining female students, one pair of twins sat at the side and watched their fellow club-members do all the work.

"..Ne, Kaoru?" a voice suddenly said.

"What is it, Hikaru?" was the lazy reply.

"I think I have just the idea to have a bit of fun.", and once the one told the other of his idea, they grinned mischievously at each other.

"Haruhi!" They called out in unison, "let's take a picture!"

Said -or actually called- girl whirled around and looked, a curious look in her eyes. "A picture? What for?" She asked curiously.

Before she could even _think_ of regretting it, the twins had already flashed to her side and had caught her in a hug, slightly knocking the wind out of her.

"But Haruhiii! Of course, it's to celebrate the wonderful friendship between the three of us! We're in the same class after all." they -once again in unison- said sweetly, sending a smug look to their club president.

"Hikaru! Kaoru! I, your king, won't allow you two alone to take a picture with my lovely daughter! I, myself, will appear in this picture, too!" Tamaki cried out, offended that one; they were forgetting all about him and two; they were holding his daughter a bit too close for comfort, and of course, as her 'father', he couldn't possibly allow that.

"Then, let's ask everyone else, too, okay?" Haruhi offered, glad that the twins had loosened their hold on her now that they were more preoccupied with glaring at their 'lord'.

Too bad for her, once the two external identical boys heard her, they glomped her once again, and she gave a mental sigh, "Aww, Haruhi, you're so sweet! Well then, let's go ask Honey-senpai and Mori-senpai! Tono, you should go and ask Kyouya-senpai." they said, adding the last part as an afterthought.

"No way! I'm going with you! Okaa-san in working right now, and I'm most definitely not going there alone!" Tamaki said, following Hikaru and Kaoru who had already skipped off to Honey and Mori, dragging an already exasperated Haruhi behind them.

**x**

It didn't take long for the foursome to find the two almost inseparable club-members, and it took even less to convince them of joining them to take a picture together.

"Honey-senpai, Mori-senpai?" Haruhi asked in her usual friendly, almost naive manner.

"Doushita no, Haru-chan? Are you hungry? Do you want some cake? Because there are still some left you know. You can even take some home! You can have the strawberry one, but I really really _really _want to share the blueberry cake with Usa-chan, but Haru-chan loves strawberries, right? Just wait for a bit, I'll go get them right now, okay?" And the sweet(-loving), hyper -'_must have been all that sugar',_Haruhi thought briefly- boy would have scampered of to collect some more of his beloved cake, had Hikaru not stopped him by talking him straight after Honey's speech.

"Actually, Honey-senpai, Mori-senpai too, we'd like to ask if you want to take a picture with us." he asked.

"It's a good idea, isn't it? Especially since you two are graduating this year." Kaoru finished for him, his last statement bringing varying looks of sad and... sadder on their fellow members' faces.

Kaoru hadn't needed to say anything though, because Honey-senpai was already eagerly waiting to give his consent after Hikaru's sentence.

"We'd love to! Right, Takashi?" the bubbly third-year said excitedly.

"Yeah." The 'wild type' simply replied.

"Well, what are we waiting for then? Let's ask Kyouya-senpai!" Hikaru beamed, happy that even though Haruhi wouldn't make a picture with only Kaoru and him, at least there would be one.. and maybe, just maybe, they would edit the picture at home so they were the only three on it.

**x**

The shadow king -also called 'Kyouya' by those who, according to the twins, didn't know his **eeeeeevil** ways, or simply didn't want to feel his wrath by offending him in any way- was a _bit _harder to convince.

_"Come on, Haruhi! You should go and ask him!" _Kaoru whispered approaching Kyouya.

_"Why me? I don't even understand why we're taking a picture!" _Haruhi whispered back, wanting to get it over with -preferably without any pictures taken- and go home.

"_Haru-chan, _please_?" _Honey asked softly, his childlike voice slightly louder than the previous two.

"_Mou.. I got it, I'll do it." _Haruhi sighed, seeing they were getting closer and closer to their vice-president.

"Kyouya-senpai do you want to take a--" Haruhi began...

"No."...and was cut off by none other than above mentioned demon king.

"Why not, okaa-san?" Tamaki asked.

"There's probably no merit, so I'm not interested." Kyouya deadpanned, all the while writing in his mysterious notepad of which no one knew what was written in in but what probably had to do something with merit and gain.

"Kyouya-senpai, do you even know what we're planning to do?" Kaoru asked.

"Most probably, no, most _definitely _something I can't gain anything with. So there is nothing interesting in it for me." Kyouya said.

"We're taking a picture! And since it's our last year," saying this, Honey gave his puppy eyes some extra power, "we all really want you to be in it, too! Ne, everyone?" he then finished.

Six nods accompanied his ultra-puppy eyes, and Kyouya-senpai sighed, and also gave a slight incline of his head, making four of the six faces lit up. The other two were Mori, though he was probably happy as well, and Haruhi, who still wasn't looking forward to it.

**x**

"Then, let's all stand here!" the extravagant king exclaimed, "I'll stand next to my precious daughter, and you.. can just find any other spot!"

"No way! We want to stand next to Haruhi! She's our classmate, you know!" the twins said, annoyed. Since they didn't get their picture with only Haruhi, they sure as hell were going to stand at her sides!

While the twins and Tamaki were bickering, Haruhi hoped to have found a solution to avoid taking a picture. Of course, to take a picture, the most essential is a camera, right?

"Um.. we don't have a camera, right?" Haruhi said, trying to keep the hopeful tone out of her voice. _'No camera means no picture!'_

"Ah, my lovely Haruhi, there is no need for you to worry about that! Kyouya always carries a camera with him!" Tamaki said happily.

"For capturing fleeting moments of the members of the Host club. Photo-books are dedicated to one member (3500 yen), but upon request there can also be made a combination of several members (6500 yen)." Kyouya added.

Haruhi gave a mental sigh, '_Well, I guess there goes my only escape route..'_

"Come _on _Haruhi! You should stand over here!"

"Hai, hai.." This time, she sighed out loud, though softly, while she made her way to whoever called her.

And so it were to be that Haruhi was in the middle, the twins flanking her sides, giving equally smug grins, and Tamaki standing behind her, looking happy because he got to stand so close to Haruhi. Next to Tamaki stood Kyouya, eyes calculating -most definitely thinking about how much money this picture would make-, though you could see a small smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. Next to Hikaru stood Mori, giving his own small smile, with a brightly smiling Honey on his shoulders. Haruhi herself also gave a small, though exasperated -_Haruhi! You should look a bit happier! Smile, smile! _the twins had whined-, smile.

**x**

Haruhi breathed a relieved sigh when she looked at one of the copies of the picture that were handed out by Kyouya, who had them printed, to each of the clubmembers. _'Well, it could've been worse. Like being forced to dress into something short.' _she thought, thankful the twins or Tamaki hadn't thought of something like that.

"Haruhi! Do you like the picture? It's great, isn't it? From now on, this is our official family picture! I'll hang it above my bed!" Tamaki beamed, having traipsed to her side while she was thinking.

"Guess so." Haruhi shrugged indifferently, watching her senpai sulk in the corner with the twins laughing at him and Honey offering him some cake.

She smiled softly at the familiar scene. '_No matter what, these things will remain the same, won't they, okaa-san?' _she mentally addressed her mother-in-heaven, her thoughts sounded with a gentle tone.

**x**

It was a sunny Saturday morning, and Haruhi didn't have to get up. No groceries to be done, her father had made breakfast for himself before he left, no laundry.. there was nothing to be done and Haruhi didn't have to get up. And so she didn't.

"Haruhiii! We've come over to play!" came a voice.. no, two voices, from the other side of her appartments' front door.

"Haru-chan! I've brought cake! You know, the strawberry one I promised you!" came another happy voice, though as far as Haruhi could remember in her drowsy state, no such promises were made.

As the voices continued to call things, Haruhi came to the conclusion that they were urging her to open the door. And so, though she previously thought she didn't have to just yet, she stood up, and got dressed.

Once she opened the door, a short blond-haired boy crashed into her, "Haru-chan!" said blond-haired boy cried out happily, "we almost thought you weren't home, and we were about to check with the key Kyou-chan got from Ranka-san!"

_'Otou-san, why?' _Haruhi thought, the thought somewhere far off in her mind.

"Well, now that you're already here, come on in." Haruhi said, already feeling more awake then minutes ago.

"Yay! Ojamashimasu!" the twins said as they took their shoes off and got into the living area of the Fujioka household, the rest of the club following after them.

"Ne, Haruhi?" Tamaki asked once they were all seated, each of them having one of the cakes Honey had brought with him, "where's that picture we took earlier this week?"

Haruhi just tilted her head slightly to the side, and gave them her usual unreadable smile.

_What they didn't know of, and -as long as Haruhi wouldn't allow them- would never know of, was a certain one picture, now put in a photo frame she had carefully sought out the day before after school, standing on her desk in her room._

"It's a secret."

**x**

I had this up earlier but I didn't really like it. At all. But then, a few days after I deleted it, I got a mail someone had favorited it :O So I've rewritten it for a bit. Please review :D


End file.
